Power Manipulation
Power Manipulation is the ability to manipulate any magical power, which could be either the users own powers or that of another person. The user can absorb, copy, replicate, use etc...the powers of another person. While this power is extremely powerful, some of the abilities shown within will achieve near similar results. Witches, demons and other beings possess only a limited form of this power, allowing them to either manipulate powers in one or two ways or many different ways like Phoebe Halliwell can. Although this power is mostly used on active powers, a unique variation of this abillity, Power Channeling, also enables the possessor to channel and replicate the effects of spells as it's a basic magical power. Variations of Power Manipulation There are many different variations of Power Manipulation. However, some of these variations are original/primary powers, while others are simply sub-powers of a psychic ability. Deviation Deviation is the ability to manipulate your current magical power to deflect energies or objects back in the direction it came from. Deviation has never been shown to be an active power, but merely a skill various witches learned after the exploration of the capabilities of their powers. Deviation is a defensive technique that can only be used to impede and redirect attacks. The more skilled a witch becomes with deviation the more directions said witch can parry attacks to. Deflection Deflection is a very rare ability used to deflect all kind of supernatural powers using an energy-based shield. It is bestowed upon one witch in a generation. It must be consciously activated in order for the power to work which makes the witch vulnerable when unaware of an impending attack. Deflection share some characteristic Deviation, which allow users of Telekinesis to achieve a limited form of this ability. Power Channeling Power Channeling is the ability to deflect all kind of supernatural powers or to channel and use the magic of other magical beings, once activated. It is a subpower within the powers of Empathy and Telepathy. Possessors of Empathy and Telepathy use different methods to channel powers, the first involves tapping in someone's emotion and the other involves tapping someone's mind. Power Replication Power Replication is the ability to temporarily duplicate the abilities of other magical beings within proximity and reproduce and use them at will. It is a subpower within the powers of Empathy and Telepathy. Possessors of empathy and telepathy use different methods to duplicate powers, the first involves tapping in someone's emotion and the other involves tapping someone's mind. This was the first variation/power Phoebe Halliwell, a charmed one, developed through her power of Empathy. Power Absorption Power Absorption is the ability to absorb magical powers, by letting the power be used on you or killing the original owner, leaving the original owner without their powers. Through a magical asorbtion like the hollow, spell, potion or power sucking athame. It is often accomplished by killing the powers' orginal host and then taking the power, but has been done without killing the original host. All warlocks have the innate ability to absorb the power of the beings they kill. Power Stripping Power Stripping is the ability to strip every magical power from another person. The user doesn't obtain these powers; they just strip them from the magical being. This power is unique to the Phoenix witches. If a Phoneix witch is ever interrupted during the process of stripping power the person who was attacked will die slowly. Whitelighters can't heal these wound. The only way to save them would be to complete the process. Power Mimicry Power Mimicry is the ability to permanently copy magical powers, by allowing the original owner use their powers on you. It is a rare and powerful ability. A possessor of this power will develop complete immunity to any power he/she copies. Matthew Tate was the only known being who had the ability to copy if the power was used on him. Power Granting Power Granting is the ability to confer magical powers to another being or beings. Power granting can refer to one or multiple powers of varying effect and strength. It can be permanent or for temporary, with the possibility that the granter can take the power(s) back any time. Power Granters can not grant any powers to themselves without help. Some beings can only grant a limited number of powers, mainly their own, to others. Augmentation Augmentation is the ability to increase the powers and abilities of oneself or other's. Users can not steal or give powers, just enhance the powers the user or another being already have. It is an rare and powerful ability as it enables the possessor to enhance their powers to far superior levels. During Prue Halliwell’s brief time as an empath, she was able to enhance her own powers to far superior levels by channeling emotions into them. Power Negation Power Negation is an extremely powerful magical ability that enable the user to cancel out the powers of other beings; powers will simply disappear into smoke or become undone It can also be used to reverse or undo spells. It is activated by force of will and a wave of a hand. Evil Future Wyatt once negated Vicus' invisible cloaking, causing him to become visible to Phoebe and Paige. Wyatt achieved this through his Projection power. Crushing Crushing is the ability to create a force around an object, squashing it as a result. This also enables the possessor to crush active powers such as Energy Balls, reducing them to such a size that they fizzle out in the palm of the user's hand or completely dissipate. This ability has only been used by Upper level beings. Cole Turner, as The Source, could catch an energy ball and crush it until it fizzled out. Power Extraction Power Extraction is the ability to extract powers you have stored in other beings or objects. The powers when extracted, appear as a single spherical white orbseveral blue white orbs. Storing powers in humans will cause death if the power is not withdrawn. This power is unique to the Power Brokers. While their power is similar to Power Stripping, Power Brokers can only extract the power (s) they put in other beings. List of Users Category:Powers